


Underneath the Stars

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Oliver's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to CW/DC Comics  
>  **A/N:** For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: kiss

Their first kiss was nothing like Clark thought it would be. Considering the dangerous lives they led, Clark had always imagined it would take place during some near death type situation. He would’ve been wrong.

It was actually the exact opposite. Clark had been in Smallville over a weekend, needing a break from Metropolis. He liked the city, but it wasn’t _home_. That word would always used in reference to the farm.

Since it was a beautiful night, Clark decided to take it in from the rooftop of the farm. He was admiring the stars when the sound of an engine interrupted his thoughts. Sitting up, he saw an all too familiar green Porsche stop. A goofy smile spread across his face as Oliver stepped out, looking around.

“Oliver,” Clark called, gaining his attention. “Up here.”

Ollie looked up, and his lips curved into a smile, causing Clark’s heart to skip a beat. “Hi there.”

“Hey,” Clark replied. “If you want to come up, there’s a ladder on the side of the house.”

He got a nod in response, and Ollie disappeared from his view. A few minutes later, he showed up by his side. Clark moved to help him, and they both sat down once more.

“This is a nice view,” Oliver commented.

“That’s why I came up,” Clark explained. “It’s relaxing.”

“I can imagine,” Ollie agreed. “I hope I am not interrupting …”

“No, you’re good,” Clark assured him. Ollie grinned and Clark smiled back. “So, did you come all the way here because you missed me?” he added.

“Something like that,” Oliver replied, chuckling. “I went to your apartment and when I realized you weren’t there, I figured you came back to Smallville.”

“Must be pretty important then,” Clark noted.

“Not really,” Oliver said, shrugging. “I just … wanted to see you.”

“Oh,” was all Clark was able to come up with. He just stared at Ollie, eyes wide, taken aback by the simple declaration.

Brown eyes met green and Ollie smiled. “You know, you have beautiful eyes.”

“I do?” Clark said.

“Very,” Ollie confirmed. “You have no idea how many nights I’ve spent thinking about them. Clark was speechless as Oliver continued, “Then again, I just can’t stop thinking about you period.”

“I …,” Clark tried to speak but his mind was blank.

“If I kiss you right now, would you push me off this roof?” Oliver asked seriously.

“If you _don’t_ kiss me, I might,” Clark said, finally regaining control of his facilities.

Oliver leaned forward and Clark closed the remaining distance, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

Though it may not have been how he expected, it was perfect all the same, and Clark certainly didn’t have any complaints.


End file.
